Kelly Kelekidou
| birth_place = Greece | death_date = | origin = Thessaloniki, Greece | instrument = | genre = | occupation = | years_active = 2005–present | label = Sony Music Greece (2005-2009) Heaven Music (2009-2011) Panik Platinum (2018-present) | associated_acts = | website = http://www.kellykelekidou.dom.gr }} Kelly Kelekidou ( : Κέλλυ Κελεκίδου, born 9 April 1979), sometimes referred to as Kel Kel, is a Greek singer. To date, she has released four studio albums and one CD Single which was certified Gold. Career Kelly Kelekidou originates from Kokkinohoma Kavala, Greece and Hamilo Kilkis. Shortly after graduating from high school, she started studying business management and nursing, although she had not decided on a career. She also became interested in music and took four years of vocal training at the Contemporary Conservatoire of Thessaloniki, as well as one year of lessons in Byzantine music. Shortly after, Kelekidou started performing at clubs in Thessaloniki. In 2005, Kelekidou signed with Sony Music Greece, and released her first album which was self-titled which peaked at number 16 on the IFPI album charts. The first single off the album was "Glyka Glyka Glykia Mou", a remake of a traditional Laïko song by Efi Thodi. The single was a hit, while that same year, she also performed in Athens with Christos Dantis and Nikos Kourkoulis at club Gkazi. In late 2006, Kelekidou started appearing alongside Nikos Kourkoulis at club Fos. That same year, she released her second album titled Sygkentrosou, which peaked at number 11 on the IFPI album charts. In the summer of 2007, Kelekidou appeared at club Romeo with Dionisis Makris and Kostas Martakis. In November of the same year, she released a CD-Single titled "Se Thelo Me Trela", which was peaked at number 1 on the singles chart, and was certified Gold within a few days. In March 2008, Kelekidou started a one-month appearance with Giorgos Tsalikis at club Andro Peiraios. In April 2010, Kelekidou released her third album titled Makria Sou Den Iparho. Around the same time, she also started appearances with Nikos Kourkoulis at club ORAMA in Thessaloniki. Following their appearances in Thessaloniki, in July 2008 Kelly Kelekidou and Nikos Kourkoulis went on a mini-tour in Australia, performing 3 sold-out concerts in Adelaide, Sydney and Melbourne. In late 2008, Kelekidou stated appearances with Nikos Oikonomopoulos, Giorgos Tsalikis, and Maria Iakovou at club FIX. In October 2008, Kelly Kelekidou released her new duet titled "Ksenoi" with singer Kostas Karafotis. In June 2009, it was officially confirmed that Kelly Kelekidou left Sony Music Greece and signed to Heaven Music. Shortly after, Kelekidou released a new digital single titled "Kalimera (Kalosirthes Agapi)", a retro sounding pop song, substantially different in style to her previous material. On September 13, 2010, Kelekidou released a new single titled "Teleftaia Fora", with music and lyrics by Giorgos Moukidis. She is expected to release her new album in late September. For the 2010-2011 winter season, Kelekidou will be singing alongside Nikos Kourkoulis and Kostas Karafotis at club Teatro. On 1 December 2010, Kelekidou released her fourth studio album titled Aggeli Stin Kolasi (Angels in hell), featuring ten songs including an all new duet with Nikos Kourkoulis. In January 2011, Kelekidou has embarked on a North American tour with Kourkoulis, performing in Montreal, Chicago, Boston, Toronto, and Atlantic City. Since her return to Greece in 2018 (after having lived in Australia since 2014), she is now signed with the record label Panik Platinum and has released a new single Sti Thessaloniki. She was later chosen to represent Greece at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 4 in Ta' Qali, Malta with "Sti Thessaloniki". She competed in the first semi-final where she came 2nd with 208 points and therefore qualified for the grand final. In the final, she came 6th with 234 points. Personal life Kelekidou is married to fellow Greek singer Nikos Kourkoulis, with whom she has collaborated numerous times since the start of her career. The two had been dating for years and married on July 14, 2009. Kelekidou gave birth to the couple's son Thanos-Rafael in 2009 and daughter Elpiniki in 2014. After having lived in Australia since 2014, as well as her daughter being born there, Kelekidou and her family have returned to Greece in 2018. Discography Studio albums All the albums listed underneath were released and charted in Greece. CD singles Digital singles 2011: Ένα με σένα 2011: Με τα μάτια σκότωσε με 2012: Προχωράμε 2012: Με πειράζει 2012: Τι κουράγιο να 'χω 2012: Και τα χαλάσαμε 2012: Κι όλο πίνω 2013: Εκδηλώθηκες 2015: Μια νύχτα γνωριστήκαμε 2016: Πως να σε πιστέψω 2018: Στη Θεσσαλονίκη 2019: Δε Γράφεις Δεν Τηλεφωνείς 2019: Για Χάρη Σου Category:Artists Category:MSC 4 artists